


Violet for my Valentine

by Justahumbletrashcan



Series: Phan Oneshots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, joey graceffa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justahumbletrashcan/pseuds/Justahumbletrashcan
Summary: Phil is a tattoo artist, Dan is a florist with a talent for 'observing'.





	Violet for my Valentine

**Phil~**

 

Damnit, I've missed them again! This person must be some sort of ninja; I had returned to my studio from the office quickly after my lunch break, but they had gotten away  again. Everyday I found a single violet on my workstation, and I had no idea where- or whom- they had all come from. It really was a mystery. Although it was an exciting mystery, I wouldn't admit to anyone that I secretly loved having a secret admirer- who wouldn't? Every time I saw those purple petals lying there I felt a  rush of excitement. Now I just had to track down the sender. 

Being bisexual, I understood the significance of the violet, which made me appreciate them even more (and fantasize about who had put it there). What were they trying to tell me about themselves by choosing violets? Maybe they were a really cute guy. Did they just like violets? Maybe their favourite colour was purple. So many thoughts raced through my mind that I was oblivious to a customer standing right in front of me, until she cleared her throat awkwardly. Briefly I wondered (hoped) if it was her that had been sending me flowers. She was tall, very pretty with piercing green eyes. Her hair lay in black ringlets around her pale, elfin-like face. In short: she was  _beautiful._

"Hey! Sorry, I was miles away. It's Ivy, right?" Over the years I had gained a reputation for being a talented tattoo artist, however I had chosen to stay in business by myself. This way, I could keep my clientele list short, and very exclusive. I didn't have many customers at a time- could it be her?

"Yeah." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phil. We'll go over there. What did you have in mind.."  

 

**Dan~**

 

Our shop was quiet this afternoon. Still, I didn't mind; it meant I had loads of time to watch the world go by, which I enjoyed. More importantly, I could indulge in my favourite (most embarrassing) hobby- what was the hot tattoo artist doing today? As a result of my painfully bad social awkwardness, I had not yet so much as introduced myself to him. Despite the perfect excuse of being a business owner on the same street, my brain would not cooperate. Therefore what did I resort to instead? 

Stalking. 

Or, 'observation', as I tried to tell Joey. Unfortunately, he saw straight through that, nagging me to at least invite him for coffee before the guy filed a restraining order. Jealousy twisted sharply inside me as I watched a stunning woman enter his studio, imagining all of the small talk and ideas they could share. I'd never had the pleasure of hearing it, however Joey described his baritone voice in enticing detail, having spoken to him a grand total of two times. There were many things I'd heard about Phil Lester, each of them making him more appealing than the last. Recognised for his creative talent in his early teens, self-made celebrity tattooist a few years later. He had quite a reputation around here; both for his career and his more... _personal_ habits, shall we say. Again, Joey caught me staring out the window. "Dan, can you PLEASE stop eye-fucking Phil from the window and at least go talk to him sometime?" He said with a dramatic eye roll. Admittedly, he had a fair point. "Oh, and could you help me arrange these flowers for the window display? If you can drag your bedroom eyes away, that is." 

"Fine." I sighed, grabbing some bouquets and positioning myself against the cool glass. 

 

**Phil~**

 

Before I knew it, my afternoon appointment had finished and it was time to go home. The hours had flown by in a blur of galactic watercolour and Nordic sketches, and I loved every minute of it. I think I was in the minority of people who truly loved their job, and for that I was grateful. The air was warm as I stepped outside- a blessing since my car was being serviced. I crossed the road on my way to the bus stop, but my eyes stopped me before I could take another step on the opposite side. Like a complete idiot, I just stood and stared through the window for God knows how long. All thoughts of Ivy immediately left me as I gazed at the boy in awe. Engrossed in his work, he failed to notice as I took in every inch of his slender body, messy curls, and delicate cheekbones. Unusually, he was dressed entirely in pastel shades, a flower crown decorating his head. I could hardly tear my eyes away, completely forgetting that I looked like a stalker. 

I'm not quite sure how long I stood there admiring him, but he just was too beautiful not to look at. That was, until he looked up and noticed me instantly.The boy stared at me with doe-like brown eyes. I could see a blush rising up his tanned cheeks, accompanied by total shock. 

_Shit!_

Horrified, I walked away as quickly as I could, wondering how I could ever speak to him after this. He would obviously believe that I was a creep, and I didn't blame him. But how had we never met before? I realised I didn't even know his name, although he had probably heard more than enough about me. There were plenty of rumours after all, more of them true than I'd like to admit. 

Nevertheless, the next day I gathered all the courage I had and paid a visit to the florist at the end of my day, as I had finished early. There was another guy in there today, sporting lavender hair and a bright smile as he saw me come in. "Hi, you're Phil, aren't you? The tattoo guy?" 

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name." 

"It's Joey. Is there anything I can do for you?" There was something odd about his smile; it was almost knowing. Maybe he saw our 'encounter' yesterday. I hope he didn't. Here goes. 

"Um, kind of. Actually I was looking for someone that works here-"

"-You mean Dan? The resident pastel princess?" Joey smirked, there was gleam in his eyes. I guess he did see it after all. 

"Yeah. Is he..around?" Silently I hoped that I didn't look like a flustered mess, as if this could get anymore embarrassing. 

"He's on an... errand, right now, but he'll be back so-" The gentle ring of the bell stopped him mid-sentence. "Speak of the devil, you're in luck Phil!"

 

**Dan~**

 

Oh my God. What was  _Phil Lester_ doing in my shop? Had he discovered my secret? He turned around and I swear I nearly fainted. A pair of shockingly blue eyes met mine, contrasting beautifully to his jet-black hair and porcelain skin. They were subtly rimmed with black eyeliner- he was officially the sexiest raccoon I had ever seen. I could hardly speak as he extended a hand to me, which I took distractedly, my mind being too busy conjuring up unimaginable scenes to focus. Luckily, Joey introduced me so I didn't have to. "It's nice to meet you Dan." His voice was softer than I had expected, but already I couldn't get enough of the sound. His confident demeanour suddenly slipped as we exchanged awkward smiles. The silence could only have lasted a second, though it stretched into what felt like a lifetime. "So Dan," he started, thankfully ending the awkward silence. "I, um, was wondering if... ifyou'dliketogetacoffeewithmethisafternoon." He rushed, flushing a furious red as he did so. 

I think Phil Lester just asked me on a date. I must be dreaming...

"Yeah, that would nice." I replied in disbelief. Behind Phil I could see Joey celebrating silently, a wide grin split across his face smugly. I suppressed the urge to glare at him. 

"Great, this sounds weird but are you free now? I don't have anymore clients today and I'm busy for most of this week." He was beginning to regain his confident, and it was almost making me weak at the knees. Before I could respond, Joey quickly cut in. 

"Yep Dan is definitely free this afternoon! We only have one more appointment today, so Dan go and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" There was a forcefulness in his voice that I knew meant  _if you don't go on a date with Phil I will never speak to you again,_ so I nodded dumbly and let Phil walk me out the door. 

 

**Phil~**

 

When I entered my studio the next morning, I was buzzing. My date with Dan had gone amazingly well- it was like we had known each other forever. I was very excited as we had arranged another one for the following weekend. The idea that I was going to dinner with him was unbelievable. I couldn't understand how I'd become so lucky. Sadly my high was quickly brought crashing down when as I discovered a familiar object on my workstation.

A violet, this time with the stem carefully wrapped in a purple ribbon.

How did it get there? I had dealt with my clients as usual  yesterday. I had eaten my lunch in my office, and then locked up. Surely no one could have gotten in? Unless...

_"You mean Dan? The resident pastel princess?"_

_"Yeah. Is he...around?"_

_"He's on an...errand, right now."_

My mind started running through all the times I had found the violets. It had always been after my lunch break! Had he watched me to find a time he could sneak in unseen? It would explain so much, especially since he was a florist... he was a fucking  _florist._ I cursed myself for being such an idiot. 

I was still lost in thought when a familiar voice caught my attention. "Hey, Phil." He smiled softly down at me. 

"Hey Dan, how are you?" We met in a quick hug. His floral scent was strong, though not overpowering. 

"I'm good. I'm here for my consultation, actually." I made a mental note to check my appointments schedule more regularly- I'd completely forgotten he was coming in, even though I couldn't put a face to his name until yesterday. But Dan didn't seem like the type of person to get a tattoo, not like my usual clients. This intrigued me. 

"Cool, what sort of thing did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know obviously that I like flowers." We both laughed. His was soft, and gentle. It seemed to suit him, if that makes sense.

"Any particular type of flowers?" There was subtle change in his expression. I tried to appear neutral, although something told me he realised I had figured it out. He looked me straight in the eyes as he said "violets." 

"So it  _was_ you then!" He blushed adorably.

"Yeah...it was me." He dug his hand into his embroidered pocket (looking very cute in denim dungarees) and handed me the purple flower sheepishly. "Sorry, I know it was weird but I'm awkward."

"Come here, you dork!" He giggled as I pulled him close until he was sat on my lap, instantly feeling the warmth of his body. Up close I could the delicate scattering of freckles across his nose. 

"I'm your dork..." He didn't have a chance to say anything else before I placed my mouth on his. 

 


End file.
